Calma y Tormenta
by Noe Pattz
Summary: Secuela de La Calma después de la Tormenta. Sus caminos se juntaron, a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo siguen juntos. ¿Pero superaran lo próximo que se avecina? ¿Lograran ser finalmente felices? ¿O todo quedara perdido en cuestión de segundos?
1. Prefacio

**_Hola Piyuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_**

_**No pude aguantarme mas asi que estoy de vueltaaaa! queria esperar hasta el viernes, pero mi ansiedad pudo conmigo.. asi que les traigo el Prefacio, espero que les guste, subire el capitulo en unas horas mas, cuando mi cama me resuciteee.. es de madrugada en la argentinaaa.. xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los tome prestado.. :D La trama es completamente mia.. Espero que les guste disfrútenla.

* * *

><p><strong>Calma y Tormenta<strong>

**Summary:** Secuela de La Calma después de la Tormenta. Sus caminos se juntaron, a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo siguen juntos. ¿Pero superaran lo próximo que se avecina? ¿Lograran ser finalmente felices? ¿O todo quedara perdido en cuestión de segundos?

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Mi mente se preguntaba, cuanto más tendría que resistir antes de lograr realmente ser feliz. Pareciera que nunca llegaría el momento adecuado. Suspire y mire el horizonte recordando los momentos más felices que me había otorgado la vida antes de todo esto. Siempre me dije que si alguien llegara a destruirte tu eras el que le otorgabas ese poder, ya que lo que flaqueaba era tu fortaleza, nadie por más que de lo que te diga y haga que tu mundo se desmorone de a poco, no le demuestres que él tiene el poder sino hará que te destruya, y todo lo que vienes construyendo con gran sacrificio se verá en el piso en cuestión de minutos. ¿Merecía la pena ver todo destrozado?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron en LCdT, espero que me sigan en estaaa.. :)<strong>_

_**Gracias a Patty mi queridisima Beta, que me ayudo con todoo.. Te adoro nena, no me canso de decirlo, y espero pronto tu historia realmente me encanto lo que me adelantasteee.. :D**_

_**Las adoro con el Alma!**_

_**XOXOXOX**_


	2. Importante: Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola mis Queridas y Amadas Lectoras..

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subido un capitulo a _**Calma y Tormenta**_. Pero quiero decirles que tengo mis razones.

En este último tiempo (ya casi un año) he estado teniendo problemas personales que de los cuales he estado pasándola realmente mal, por lo que no he podido ni siquiera escribir algo para regalarles. Por lo que realmente quiero pedirles perdón.

Ahora estoy mejor, pero esas circunstancias que fueron dos prácticamente marcaron mi vida en un antes y un después. No es necesario entrar en detalles, ya que ahora estoy bien.. Y puedo Festejar! Que he salido de ello, Gracias a Dios y a las personas que me han acompañado todo este tiempo.

Quiero decirles que no voy a abandonar mis historias, durante este tiempo me he estado perfeccionando y retomare apenas tenga un tiempo libre de la universidad, ya que estoy casi terminándola y estoy dos últimos años que me quedan son bastante pesaditos. Volviendo al tema reeditare las dos únicas historias que tengo para recién empezar a subir capítulos nuevos para que todo esté mejor y más coherente! Jajajaja.. Ya veré la forma de cómo será si será primero una y luego la otra o las dos en paralelo.. Todavía no lo he pensado, creo que lo estoy meditando..

He de decirles que las extraño muchísimo, que en el tiempo que estuve mal que empezaron en los últimos dos capítulos que subí de _**Calma y Tormenta**_, ustedes eran las que me sacaban de mi circulo y me hacían Feliz, les voy a agradecer siempre eso..

Las quiero, las amo con mi alma..

Un beso enorme para todas…

Volveré… no se preocupen.. No se van a deshacer tan fácil se mi.. jajajaja

_Sean Felices! Disfruten el día a día.. No se preocupen por el mañana porque cuando se quieran dar cuenta el Mañana se convertirá en Hoy.. :D Frase by Noe.. xD_

P/D: Se que es contra las reglas dejar N.A… Pero para que están las reglas sino para romperlas..

Las adoro Preciosas..

Nos veremos más temprano que tarde.. :D


	3. Nota de Autor Importante

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola mis Queridas y Amadas Lectoras..

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado por estos lados.. XD pero les traigo NOTICIAS!

**_Estoy Re-editando las dos historias para volver a subirlas.. Va a tener que tenerme paciencia, ya que viene acompañado de algunos cambios... :)_**

Las quiero, las amo con mi alma..

Un beso enorme para todas…

Volveré… no se preocupen.. No se van a deshacer tan fácil se mi.. jajajaja

_Sean Felices! Disfruten el día a día.. No se preocupen por el mañana porque cuando se quieran dar cuenta el Mañana se convertirá en Hoy.. :D Frase by Noe.. xD_

P/D: Se que es contra las reglas dejar N.A… Pero para que están las reglas sino para romperlas..

Las adoro Preciosas..

Nos veremos más temprano que tarde.. :D


End file.
